Slow Motion (See Me let go)
by Acharya
Summary: For years Natsu has been hiding his true nature as an Omega; Lucy is the only person who really understands. But now things are out of control and as much as he resists he needs someone to save him from himself. (Gray/Natsu, Dom/sub elements. Better explained in Forward)
1. Forward

Slow Motion (See Me Let Go)

I don't own Fairy Tail and the Alpha/Beta/Omega paradigm isn't my concept either.

Rating: M

Pairing: Gray/Natsu and others

Warnings: BoyXBoy, a touch of kink, general oddness

Summary: For years Natsu has been hiding his true nature as an Omega; Lucy is the only person who really understands. But now things are out of control and as much as he resists he needs someone to save him from himself.

Notes: Loosely based on the A/B/O 'kink' ( /wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) but not exact.

_In the world of magic there are those who work it innately and those who simply live in world shaped by it. Mages, Wizards, Witches...all names placed on those who work magic to some degree; within the society of magical users there are levels and while these levels do not dictate power level they do influence social standing and possibility to a degree. _

_The Levels are as follows_

_Alpha: The top of the ladder and second most rare group. A true Alpha will be strong and forceful in nature, always the dominant person in their relationships, able to command a room, demand respect, and lead when needed. They can been seen as cold and calculating, so in control it's almost unhealthy. They are known to be single minded and while others will always place faith in the Alpha the Alpha's greatest weakness will be faith in themself. _

_The Alpha will posses the ability to identify the 'status' of other Mages based on scent alone and the lower the other party is on the ladder the more power the Alpha will be able to exert with merely words, tone of voice, and small actions. They possess the ability to groom and teach and so it is important that a young Alpha be taught kindness and patience so that this ability isn't used irresponsibly. Alphas never mate with other Alphas. _

_A surprisingly larger number of the worst atrocities in history have been committed by Alphas._

_Beta: The second level of the ladder and most common. A true Beta is much like an Alpha in personality and ability and, due to the rarity of Alphas, will often be the 'leader' in situations. They are towards the center of the Dominant spectrum, able to be submissive before an Alpha but otherwise taking the lead. _

_They have to work a little harder to get others to follow but ultimately they have a level headedness, magnetism, and sense of charm that those lower on the ladder cannot deny. A beta's greatest weakness is their unwillingness to defer to an Alpha, often causing friction and power struggles. _

_They do not totally lack the Alpha control and identification abilities but won't be as adept on a natural level. Training will be needed._

_The best strategists and commanders in history have been Beta's. A large number of infamous traitors have been Betas. _

_Gamma: The third level on the ladder and second most common, a true Gamma is the first step onto the submissive side of the spectrum. Natural followers and helpers. Those on the Dominate spectrum will find themselves drawn to Gammas and take comfort in their (usually) sunny can calming personality. Mild tempered, mild personalities...they make the perfect mate for just about any rung of the ladder. _

_A Gamma has none of the Alpha control and identification ability but will possess keen insight and observation skills, in most cases. They can sway people to their side not through command, but by request. _

_Gammas throughout history have often been pegged as manipulative and selfish, using their natural abilities to push events into their favor. _

_Omega: The fourth rung on the ladder and most rare status, a true Omega is on the most extreme end of the submissive spectrum. They are often emotional and prone to being driven not by logic but by their feelings, They have extreme highs and extreme lows and are considered forces of nature, sweeping up those around them and changing the world around them to suit their needs. An Omedo on a rampage is all but unstoppable. As such they are perceived as volatile and dangerous (depending of magical power level) as well as weak minded and willed. They are the only 'protected' rung and as soon as their reach the age to go into heat a search for a proper mate will begin. _

_Unmated Omegas are, as they get older, prone to violent and self destructive behavior when they go into heat. Worse than that they tend to, however unintentionally, provoke Alpha and Betas into a frenzy that can result in serious complications. _

_The Ancient Queen Cleo is the most infamous Omega. When her country was invaded she was able to inspire the generals of the opposing army to attack each other and lay waste to their own forces without ever speaking a word or using her own impressive magic ability. A powerful Omega is, to this day, referred to as 'a Cleo.' _

_Omegas are unable to mate with other Omegas. _

_Upon coming of age (Usually around the age of 11 or 12) a Mage will be assessed by their areas head of Status and informed of their status. Alphas, Betas, and Gammas will proceed about their lives as normal with only occasional classes to ensure that their natural gifts aren't abused or used improperly, where Omega's will be catalogued, marked, and placed into protection until a mater is found or the Omega proves able to live alone without complication. _


	2. Who I Want to Take Me Home

Slow Motion (See Me Let Go)

I don't own Fairy Tail and the Alpha/Beta/Omega paradigm isn't my concept either.

Rating: M

Pairing: Gray/Natsu, Loke/Lucy and others

Warnings: BoyXBoy, a touch of kink, general oddness

Prologue:

Who I want to take me home

Makarov shuffled through the pile of papers on his desk. The head of Status for Magnolia Town and the surrounding areas had assessed the latest group of mages, given his findings and gone about his way about an hour ago. Makarov was to make sure he was aware of the findings then send them off the council to be catalogued and proper action taken.

Proper action usually involved making sure he was aware of any classes and assessments that would be coming up and see to it that the young members of his guild made it to them. Eventually they'd get older and not need his reminders and with that all of his dealings with their romantic futures would end, which is a moment he looked forward to every time.

There was something very...creepy about how tightly the council controlled the mating futures of mages. It hadn't always been this way and he could understand, to a degree, why it was necessary. People had gotten hurt, natures had caused problems and friction, wars had literally be fought. But he wasn't sure this was the best alternative.

So very invasive.

"You wanted to see me?" Natsu's voice broke him out of his thoughts. The pink haired boy-_teenager_- was standing in his doorway, looking very nervous. Natsu was ever the ball of energy, shifting from one foot to the other while his eyes darted around nervously.

"Come inside. Shut the door." Makarov said while making a gesture with his hand. Natsu did as told then, cautiously, stepped closer. Natsu always had a way of picking up the mood in a room, even when he had no idea what was actually going on. A natural empath, on top of his other considerably skills, perhaps. "The Status Head brought me your results."

Natsu flinched just slightly; Makarov noted the reaction but said nothing. The Status Head wasn't supposed to inform the young mages of their findings but then Natsu had a way of wheedling information out of those who weren't supposed to reveal it.

Dark eyes stared at him from behind a fringe of pink, pupil narrowing and becoming almost reptilian for a moment. Then the teen blinked, gaze suddenly becoming wet.

"I don't want to be an Omega!" The words burst forth, determined and hot. Natsu clenched his fists at his side and flames started to form, dancing around his hands.

So much emotion and power in one so young.

"I'm afraid it's not the sort of thing we get a choice in." Makarov said, trying to keep his tone first. He didn't enjoy this any more than Natsu was. He thought of all of the Guild members as his children, but perhaps Natsu more than some of the others. He remembered finding the boy, lost and alone and he remembered how he'd felt drawn to him immediately. He'd never really had any doubt that taking the pink haired child in was the best course of action; in a way there had been no other choice.

"NO!" Tears escaped, lingering for a moment on tan skin before turning to steam and hissing away. "I won't. I know about them. They're weak and the council hides them away and won't let them do anything. I won't! I'm strong! I'll be the strongest! Don't let them take me away!"

A dozen responses responses caught in Makarov's throat. He could tell him that the Omega Separation act was for the safety of all Omegas, could lecture him about the battles that had been fought between young lust blinded Mages, could explain that as Natsu got older the and the heat cycles began that things would become 'complicated'.

But in the end he just looked down at the papers again.

_Name: Natsu Dragneel_

_Status: Omega Spectrum, level 5_

_Suggestion: Immediate segregation_

_Reasoning: Emotional, lacks control. Fairy Tale is not known as an atmosphere that focuses on discipline, which is something that must begin to be instilled as soon as possible._

He touched a finger to the paper and it burst into flame almost instantly. It was a bright flash, contained to only that sheet, and burning out fast to leave a small pile of ash behind.

Makarov Dreyar had never really been the sort of man to allow rules and regulation to come between him and his family anyway, nor the sort to shy away from complication.

Some Years Later

Lucy walked down the street, Plue dancing along the edge of the canal close by, and fingered her keys as she always did when she was feeling nervous. It was the third day of her Heat and she was feeling run down. She'd taken her scent suppressors, as every mage on the Submissive spectrum but not interested in mating did, but even then her status as a Level 4 Gamma caused her issues. It was close, so scarily close, to Omega status that it scared her sometimes. She could see how at the crest of her Heat others on the Dominate spectrum would turn and look at her, eyes undressing and lingering over her.

She was the closest thing to an Omega that was allowed to roam unattended these days. If she'd been level five Gamma she'd have been whisked away as if she was an Omega, kept 'protected' inside of a special facility until the council deemed her safe.

Even in the guild, where everyone prided themselves on their control and acceptance of all the statuses she could sense that some of the other unattached mages were tested by her presence, especially the Alphas. Erza and Gray in particular, probably because of their constant proximity, seemed to be driven to distraction. This was her fourth cycle and each one got a little bit worse. The longer she stayed unbonded the worse her heats would get and more pheromones her body would produce.

She'd always hated what she was. Her father had been so pleased, so eager to practically sell her to highest bidder. A woman like her, with her magic and her status was a prized commodity. Not as volatile as Omegas were supposed to be but with all the supposed gentle submissiveness. Gammas were the best mates, able to be bonded with all of the other levels. The perfect tool for her father.

Or so the man had liked to believe, but she'd shown her father. She would be no man's wife before she was ready and certainly no one's pretty submissive bargaining chip. Never. She was a Fairy Tail mage, she could command golden celestial keys...she would never be anything but what she wanted to be.

Plue's worried cry broke her from her thoughts. She looked down at her companion then looked ahead of them. They'd just turned onto the street her apartment was located; she'd taken a detour at a bakery before coming home because she'd been in the mood for some pastry.

It seemed that her little side trip had given her friend Natsu time to beat her to her own place. She let out an alarmed cry as she hurried towards the pink haired man, who was currently in a heap before her door. Happy was at his side, tail swishing about is obvious agitation. The Exceed turned around when he heard Lucy's approach and flew at her, words spilling from his mouth.

"Lucy you have to help him! Master Makarov is gone and he won't go to anyone else!"

"What's wrong?" She'd reached Natsu and could see that her friend was pale and shaking so badly she could hear his teeth chattering. He was drenched in sweat and heat was coming off of him in waves. He was always warm, of course, but this...this was beyond that.

She instinctively reached out to touch him, thinking to rest her hand on his forehead to maybe check for a fever; skin touched bare skin for a moment and even as she made to draw back from the almost burning heat the man was putting off Natsu's head snapped back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Flames erupted, bursting forth from the dragon slayer.

Lucy was yanked back and found herself pulled against something hard. And covered in a black jacket. She peeked up, panic momentarily forgotten, and looked up at Loke. The spirit wasn't paying much attention to her, even as he held her cradled in his arms, and was instead staring at Natsu very hard.

"Lucy!" Happy was suddenly in her field of vision, somehow managing to fit himself between her and Loke. "Are you okay? I didn't know that would happen! That's never happened. I don't know what's happening!"

Lucy extracted herself from Loke's powerful grip and turned back around to once again face Natsu. The flames had gone out as quickly as they had started, though there was a tell tale scorch mark on her door.

"We need to get him inside. Happy take Lucy through the window and get some water going in the tub. I'll bring him up. Cold water."

0000000

A few minutes later and Loke had Natsu stripped down to only his boxers and in Lucy's bath. Lucy hovered by the doorway, too worried to be embarrassed. The spirit was talking to Natsu softly, so softly that she couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was seemed to be keeping the pink haired man from erupting into flame again so she was grateful.

On the other hand something about Loke's tone was sending unwanted shivers down her spine and she hated that. Kind of. Mostly hated it.

"How long has he been in heat?" Loke asked finally, voice all business. Happy made a distressed noise while settling on Lucy's shoulder.

"Natsu can't be in heat." Lucy said, squinting up at the spirit. Alpha's could only been brought into heat when they mated and Natsu was clearly NOT mating with anyone at the moment. "He's an Alpha, they don't-"

"I know about Alphas. There is no one more Alpha than Leo." Loke looked back at her, grinning cheekily. She felt her face heat up and her stomach clench just a little. She'd known that of course, had felt the way he seemed to radiate the energy she associated with Alphas the minute he'd reclaimed his spot as Leo. She'd also noticed he never came out on his own when she was in heat and she'd been silently appreciative.

Just as she affected Alphas and Betas they affected her, making her feel hot and flushed and as the heat reached its crest she found her inhibitions could be lowered by the Alpha Voice.

"Natsu is no Alpha." Loke had his attention back to the man in question. "Happy?"

The exceed was quiet for a long moment then, quietly. "A few days. He thinks...he thinks he's synched up with Lucy somehow. But-" And here the exceed's words became rushed and desperate "It's never been this bad. Normally he takes the suppressors and Master Makarov gives him a potion that keeps the Heat controlled but he broke the bottle and doesn't have a way to get more and it's just-"

Lucy reached up and pulled Happy into her arms, shushing him. Happy shuddered then buried his head into her chest and muffled sobbing noises were all that could be heard. Loke straightened up but didn't face them.

"He's in a stupor; I guess he couldn't take the full Heat after keeping it away so long. Keep him from burning up like he was before and he'll be fine. Maybe keep some alcohol on hand, I hear that dulls things." The blonde shook his head and sighed ruefully. "I wish I could do more but I can't be here anymore with you and him both in heat."

With that Loke faded into shimmering starlight and was gone, leaving Lucy with a quietly sobbing Happy in her arms and a totally oblivious Natsu in her tub. She sighed, uinsure of what to do.

In the end she sat carefully on the edge of the tub to wait.

00000

End Prologue

Review, give me your thoughts.


	3. Tip Toe Higher

Slow Motion (See Me Let Go)

I don't own Fairy Tail and the Alpha/Beta/Omega paradigm isn't my concept either.

Rating: M

Pairing: Gray/Natsu, Loke/Lucy and others

Warnings: BoyXBoy, a touch of kink, general oddness

Notes: Loosely based on the A/B/O 'kink' ( /wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) but not exact.

Chapter One

Tip Toe Higher

Natsu woke up slowly, mind trapped in a confused haze, as he looked around. This wasn't his bed...in fact this wasn't even his place. Where was he? Bright. Warm. Cheerful. Well coordinated...must be Lucy's apartment.

Well waking up at the blond's place was far from a rare occurrence, in fact it was so common lately she'd managed to (somehow) save up some jewel and buy him his own cot for right in front of the fireplace. He smiled faintly as he remembered the pleased look on Lucy's face when she'd presented to him ("You practically live here Natsu and, even if you don't help with rent, you shouldn't sleep on the floor!") and her surprised squeal of laughter when he'd wrapped her into a fierce hug.

He had so many amazing friends, so close they were like family, but Lucy stood out among them all.

He'd been here for two days now and hadn't left since arriving. He probably wouldn't leave until the heat passed.

Happy grumbled next to him then turned over, burrowing further into the pillow. Natsu considered waking up his friend then, eyes turned to the window, decided against it. The sun was just starting to rise and the exceed wasn't all the pleasant if you woke him up too early. He rolled off of the cot carefully then shuffled towards the kitchen, scratching his chest absently. His muffler was already in place, he supposed he'd been too out of it last night bother with more than taking off his shirt.

A collection of empty bottles of wine and two glasses sat on the table, telling him that his assessment was probably correct. He did a lot of drinking when he was in heat lately, probably too much, but he found it was the only thing he could do to keep the edge off of things.

He could barely even sleep anymore. The potion he'd been using since his first heat wasn't having the same effect; it took more and more just to make it through the day and he couldn't afford to waste it at night when alcohol would do the job.

He'd tried to sleep at his own place the night the heat had hit him but he'd found it too enclosed, too small, too _hot_ and he'd been unable to breathe. He'd walked around the town, Happy floating behind him tiredly, before finding himself outside of Lucy's place. He'd climbed up and inside to find the woman sitting at her kitchen table, wine bottle and glasses out and his cot already set up.

"_It's that time again." She had her elbows on the table and her chin cradled in her hands, leaning forward just slightly. She was in a pink nightgown and one frilly strap sliding down her shoulder, but she seemed oblivious, and her hair was loose. "I expected you earlier."_

"_I didn't want to bother you." He took the seat across from her, smiling when she let out an offended huff. "Hey, you never know. Maybe Loke was planning to pay you a visit." _

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Lucy was on her feet in a flash, hand coming up to point at Natsu, so close that her index finger was almost touching his nose. He glanced sideways at Happy, who'd taken a seat on the table._

"_It means Loke likes youuuu!" Happy said in a sing-song voice. _

_The blond growled and her expression went dark. Natsu started to put a hand up to defend against the punch he knew was coming but rather abruptly Lucy backed off, eyes flicking to the side. He followed her gaze, catching sight of her key ring hanging from the back of her chair. Leo's key hung in the front, shining brightly. Lucy was silent for a moment then her cheeks went pink before she sat back down, making another huffing noise. _

"_Maybe I'll just toss all three of you out." She didn't seem inclined to actually follow through on that thread, opting instead to start pouring the wine. _

_They sat in silence, drinking to the bottom of the bottle. Most of it was Natsu but then it always was. She watched with tiredly worried brown eyes but said nothing. Just another night like many they'd spent together during this time. Every 8 weeks they were both affected by The Heat, cycles having synched up at some point in their friendship, and so they sat together, a surly Omega and his equally sour Gamma friend. Lucy was one of three people who knew his secret and perhaps the only one who really understood his desire to deny what he was._

_He could still acutely recall waking up soaking wet in Lucy's tub and the way she'd been looking down at him, eyes telling him that she knew before he'd even spoken a word. There, sitting in icy water and so tired he could feel it in his bones, he'd confessed the whole story. How Makarov had protected him, lied to the council and 'convinced' the Status Head to forget all about labeling Natsu an Omega. He'd told her about the potion and how it suppressed the Heat, turning the constant burning inside him to a dull annoying ache, and how he'd been pretending to be an Alpha ever since. His heightened senses added to the illusion, giving him some insight into the different pheromone profiles of the various statuses. _

_He took suppressors (And not just when the Heat hit, but all the time) and had spent a lot of time learning to shake off Alpha Voice, as well as creative ways to get around them. It had taken work but Betas basically had no effect on him at all and he could grit through most Alpha Commands. He wasn't good with other uses of the Alpha Voice since he rarely heard them, but then most Alphas didn't go around trying to sooth or groom him did they? _

_All in all he made due. No one suspected, not even those closest to him. He was still loud, brash Natsu just like he'd always been; it was an image he'd worked very hard to keep in place but was suddenly crumbling around him. He was losing it, really losing it. _

_Lucy had reacted...well, as she always did. Loudly and violently, smacking him soundly for daring to lie to her of all people, as if she'd tell his secret. She'd pouted for a little but as well but eventually they'd found themselves around the table, Natsu sharing some of the many stories about hiding his nature. _

And so it had been ever since. He hauled himself over to Lucy's, they talked and drank and he slept peacefully, something he could only manage in her home.

Natsu picked up the glasses and took them to the sink, intending to wash them before Lucy woke up. He would do this and then make something for breakfast, part of the usual routine.

He turned on the water, mind drifting a little. The symptoms of the Heat were starting to surge up again, as they would every morning for the next week. He could have some reprieve while he slept and right after waking up but soon enough he'd find himself in the same situation. Heat in his belly, but not the comforting kind that came from fire. No, this was an uncomfortable oppressive heat that twisted his insides. A pressure would form on his chest like someone was pressing down on him, he'd start sweating and losing focus, get emotional and depressed...and that was just the start.

He wouldn't be able to deal with the scent of others let alone the touch. His body demanded that he do things...things he wanted no part of and the only solution was to hide until the urges passed. He'd spent years pretending to be an Alpha; all the proper actions, the proper classes. He covered his scent carefully and his own enhanced senses allowed him to mimic the Alpha traits pretty well. He had hidden what he was perfectly from the outside world but in the end his body betrayed him every cycle, reminding him of the truth.

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy's sleep thickened voice called out. He looked over his shoulder to see a wet haired and fully dressed Lucy shuffling out of her room. A towel sat around her shoulders and she was rubbing at her eyes, clearly still tired. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope." He made a show of looking behind her into her bedroom. "No Loke?"

He knew the spirit visited sometimes at night to watch over Lucy and, he strongly suspected but couldn't prove, to watch after him as well. Some morning Loke would come out of the bedroom after Lucy, all smiles. At first Natsu had thought...well he'd thought all kinds of things that had made him unable to look either in the eye. But now he knew Loke just watched and occasionally got on Lucy's nerves with lewd suggestion, but never made a move. There was no doubt in Natsu's mine that the spirit intended to try and claim Lucy at some point but for now the lion seemed content to wait it out.

Lucy sometimes whine about Loke's 'invasion of privacy and random coming and going' but Natsu was pretty sure she actually enjoyed it. They were in the delicate fledging stage of a courtship, even if Lucy seemed oblivious or thought it was all teasing.

Loke seemed to be absent this morning though. Either he hadn't been by at all or he'd left already; he did like to claim that Lucy and Natsu together were enough to drive any celestial being to doing unforgivable things.

The thought of what kind of things the spirit might be considering made Natsu as breathless as it made him furious. Stupid perverted alpha cat.

'NO!" Lucy sputtered, face turning red. "Why do you assume he'd be here?"

"Because Loke likes yoouuuuu." Happy's small sleepy voice called from the cot.

Lucy stomped over to her pantry, occasionally tossing dark looks over her shoulder in the direction of the feline. She pulled out a few things then headed towards the icebox, retrieving eggs and berries. Natsu took out a large bowl and spoon then met her at the table.

They had their little rituals at this point. Lucy made breakfast, he'd attempt to throw together lunch, and Lucy would venture out to buy dinner. They had gone out together at first but he had lost his ability to deal with people getting close to him during his heat a few months ago.

No, he had to stay here in their little nest, like a crazy hermit.

Lucy nudged him lightly. It sent pleasant tingles up his arm but he stamped the feeling down quickly; outwardly he only offered a small smile.

"You don't look so good. I know it's not a hangover-"

Natsu smiled toothily. "Dragonslayers don't get hangovers."

She just rolled her eyes while cracking eggs into the bowl. "Yes yes, almighty dragonslayers blahblahblah. So. What's wrong?"

The same thing that was always wrong of course. The heats were getting worse, always worse, and it was draining him. Instead he reached over and tugged a lock of her hair. "Just didn't sleep well."

"I wish you would talk to Master Makarov." Lucy sighed and ducked away from him, hair slipping between his fingers. It was smooth, like silk, and for a moment he felt the urge to reach back out and touch her again.

He stamped that down too.

His response would be the same as it always did when they had this talk; that there was no point in talking to Gramps because the old man would just fuss and worry while telling him that he couldn't find a stronger elixir or let Natsu take anymore than he was already taking. He'd give him that sad look and once again point out that Fairy Tail was full of respectable wizards who'd happily court Natsu and, in fact, there were even a few Alphas he knew very well.

That was a reference to Erza and Gray, both being extreme Alphas, as well as Elfman, who was a mid-range Alpha.

Natsu of course wasn't going to be courted by anyone at any point. He was no submissive delicate Omega who needed his hand hold and nose wiped by some so-called dominate wizard. He would never allow someone to make his choices, tell him where to go, and what to do. He was in control of his own fate and always would be.

He would have told her all of that except his train of thought was completely derailed by a knock on the door. Lucy, was standing over the stove now and carefully pouring batter to make pancakes jumped then whirled around, eyes wide in surprise.

No one ever came by when she was in Heat, ever. They sent messages sometimes and one one occasion Erza had stood outside her window, shouting up about a mission they'd be leaving on soon, but no one actually came up to the apartment. She was, after all, an unbonded Gamma who was nearly on Omega and practically dripped with pheromones during her heat. It was just easier for everyone if they left her alone.

It was also easier for Natsu to hide out at her place, because who would look for him here? He was, after all, an Alpha just as affected by Lucy as everyone else.

Another knock, this time loud and urgent, and the blond turned wide brown eyes on him. He blinked dumbly, brain having ground to a total halt. Then one singular thought: Bedroom!

Right. He'd hide in Lucy's bedroom!

He started for the girl's room but too late, the front door swung over with a bang and the familiar sign of cracking wood. Lucy moaned, a drawn out pained noise, and took a halting step towards the door which now hung crookedly from the top hinge

Erza stood in the doorway, great sword in hand. Furtive eyes darted around, taking in everything quickly, then turned confused.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? And where is your shirt?"

00000000000

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Chapters may be a little slow in coming out, since I'm moving this week, but I shall do my best. I'm also working on another Fairy Tail story, so be on the look out for that!


	4. Swallow all Your Bitter Pills

Slow Motion (See Me Let Go)

I don't own Fairy Tail and the Alpha/Beta/Omega paradigm isn't my concept either.

Rating: M

Pairing: Gray/Natsu, Loke/Lucy and others

Warnings: BoyXBoy, a touch of kink, general oddness

Notes: Loosely based on the A/B/O 'kink' but not exact.

Note 2: Sorry about the long pause. Staying with my in-laws while my husband is deployed and you would not believe how long it takes computers to ship. You'd think it was coming by horse and buggy or something. I'm working on a little Gratsu one shot to apologize for the wait.

00000000000000000000

Chapter Two

Swallow all Your Bitter Pills

00000000000000000000

Lucy looked at Natsu, who was still very much deer in the headlights and offering no answer for the redhead's questions. This was bad, very bad, on at least a hundred different but increasingly awful levels.

Lucy was going to have to be the one to stand up and act!

"My door!" She wailed,one hand balling into a fist and coming up to her trembling lips. The other hand ran over her keys until it felt the familiar shape of Leo then wrapped around it. It was warm to the touch and she could feel a calm come over her.

Lucy collapsed to her knees and began to sob, loudly, but kept her eyes cracked open to see if her gambit was working.. Erza's sword vanished, leaving the older girl standing there, hands awkwardly at her side.

"Lucy, please don't-"

Perfect. There wasn't wasn't an Alpha in the world who would stand before her 'Lucy Cry'! ""I can't afford to fix that Erza! You busted it off the bottom hinge! What's my landlady going to say?"

Erza's eyes were wide and panicked. She took a step back for the door, putting herself further away as if the distance would act as a buffer. "I'll replace it!"

"You promise?" Lucy sniffled then looked up at the older girl, widening her eyes as much as she could. The redhead nodded shakily. "Okay. So. What did you need?"

"Need?" Erza actually looked momentarily confused then shook her head as if to clear it. "We need you, now. A caravan carrying some protected wizards went missing on it's way to a council facility. Last report had them staying at an in a little ways from here. We know it's 'that time' for you but we can't waste time and almost everyone else is out on jobs.."

That was surprising, but also not really. Erza, Gray, and Wendy tended to not take on any hard jobs during her (and Natsu's) heat, so of course they would all be around. Lucy bounced to her feet, fingers rubbing over Loke's key anxiously.

This was bad. Or at least had potential to be bad.

"Of course. I'll get ready now. We'll meet you at the guildhall?"

"Train station in thirty minutes.." Erza said, shaking her head slightly. "We need to go two towns over, then head for the inn."

000000000000

Erza was out on the street and a few blocks away before her head cleared and she felt like she could breathe again. She stopped, putting a head to her forehead, and stared at the cobblestone path hard while collecting her thoughts. When she'd knocked down Lucy's door she'd felt like she'd been hit in the face with a brick almost instantly; the wave of pheromones that had rolled out had swept her up and dulled her brain before she could steel herself against it.

It was foolish of her to not have been prepared; even under the effects of suppressors Lucy's scent was strong when she was in heat so it was only natural that while shut in her apartment with no dampening agents being used that it would be that much stronger.

But. Even with that in mind...it was strange. Erza was no untrained or low level Alpha, she shouldn't have been reduced to a stuttering mess like that. After the initial wave she should have been able to push past it and collect herself; Lucy was only one Gamma after all, but it had been so overwhelming, so oppressive, like a tidal wave,

Natsu hadn't seemed…Natsu!

She'd forgotten all about the pink haired teen in the face of Lucy's tears (An underhanded trick if she'd ever seen one, by the way. She's always known Lucy had an ability to sway people, usually with her looks or figure, but never had it been turned on her before) What had he been doing in Lucy's apartment, and half dressed at that?

Were they courting?

Erza shook her head, dismissing the thought. No, the scent in that apartment had been pure unbonded Submissive, not the more tempered scent of one in the midst of courting. Besides if that had been the case Natsu wouldn't have let another Alpha anywhere near Lucy without taking it as a threat to his Intended.

Just sleeping together then?

That would explain where Natsu always went to when Lucy was in heat; he'd say something about 'Dragon Slayer meditation' then vanish, reappearing a day or two after Lucy's heat was over. She'd thought it was strange but then Natsu was strange.

There was the distinct smell of Alpha in Lucy's apartment, a bright and powerful musk that invoked thoughts of heat and arid land in her mind. It had been faint, just barely making it through the heady Submissive scene, but it had been there. Logic said it must have been Natsu but, up until that point, he had never had a scent. Well he had one, but it was oddly neutral, not giving any hint to his nature.

Strange but, again, Natsu was just about the strangest person she knew.

It wasn't adding up to her. Strange Alpha scent. Natsu's presence while Lucy was in heat but his lack of action. The strong scent that had been bottled up in there, powerful enough to cloud even her way Lucy had gone out of her way to add to that cloud, appealing to Erza's Alpha nature to get her away as soon as possible.

Something was going on, and she was going to find out what. After this mission, of course.

Priorities.

0000000000

As soon as Erza was gone Loke emerged from his realm, taking in the scene. Lucy's door was lying forlornly from only one hinge (That Erza. So scary), Lucy was standing near the door and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and Natsu had collapsed into a chair and looked shell shocked.

"Why are you two just standing around? We've got people to rescue." He made a hurry up motion with his hands. Lucy jerked in surprise then nodded absently and made for her bedroom; Natsu just groaned and slammed his head against the table with an alarming crack. Loke winced but left the Dragon Slayer as he was, trusting that Happy would get him moving, and instead trailed after Lucy.

The Celestial wizard was behind her changing screen (she'd invested in the item shortly after realizing that privacy was a luxury she'd never have as a member of Fairy Tail) and he leaned against the doorframe, careful to look away. She's throw a fit if she peered out and caught him looking, a lesson he may have learned the hard way.

He liked that about her; he'd known a lot of Wizards in his time but none like Lucy. She was a strange woman; brazen but shy, sweet but blunt, kind but a fierce fighter in her own right.

"Are you coming with us?"

He let his thoughts of the puzzle that was his master fall away. "Of course. I wouldn't be much of an Alpha is I just let you two run off unattended."

He would practically hear her scowling. "You are not anyone's Alpha."

Yet.

"I wouldn't be much of a friend either." Was the response he settled on. Lucy made an annoyed noise, followed by the rustle of the screen being pushed back into place.

He finally looked in her direction, finding her in a short red skirt and matching tank top. Her hair was pulled up and secured with a red ribbon, just brushing against bare shoulders. He smiled wolfishly, wondering if she noticed how she strayed towards more 'striking' colors when she was in heat.

Probably not. It was all subconscious, a hidden urge to be noticed, to stand out, and show off her best assets. Not that he was any better or less driven by his urges. She and Natsu claimed to be slaves to their natures but it wasn't as if the other wise of the Dominate/Submissive equation was any more in control.

After all, did he not pace the apartment at night, keeping an eye on these two and keep a close eye on them even from the Celestial Realm? Had he not not found himself absurdly angry and growling when Erza had kicked in the door of what he considered his territory? Had he not wanted to cross over and challenge the redhead and make the fact that Lucy and Natsu were *his* known?

"You look nice."

Her cheeks pinkened. "Shut up". She shoved past him, body brushing against his and it took everything he had not to reach out and pull her closer. Her scent teased him when she was this close; cool and sweet, like grass after the rain.

He maintained some distance, finding it was easier when her scent was mingled in the air with Natsu's, making it harder to distinguish the individual elements. When it was just her it was temption given form, but with the two of them together he could settle into a more cautious and protective state.

She walked back into the kitchen and reached into the cupboard she kept her suppressors in. Small jade green pills that, at least to Loke's nose, smelled like horse crap. She wrinkled her nose but swallowed two down dry.

Natsu was pacing the room, face dark and looking every inch the predator waiting for its prey. Happy was curled up on Natsu's head, snoring softly and apparently undisturbed by the tension around Dragon Slayer reminded Loke a lot of himself; dangerously close to his inner beast but also painfully human. The pink haired teen caught his eye and offered a wan smile, lips pulled back just enough to show a hint of dragon sharp teeth.

Natsu was headed for an explosion on of these days. Potions and suppressors wouldn't keep the bubbling pot of emotion and power under control forever. Loke was pretty sure that, ironically enough, it was Natsu's tight control of his nature that pushed him so close to the edge every heat cycle. He was trying to put out a grease fire with water and just causing it to spread a little more each time.

He walked over to the Dragon Slayer, noting that he must have already have taken his potion. His scent was dulling, turning from an intriguing spicy heat to a dull noteless nothingness. As best as Loke could tell the potion was like the suppressants, but turned up a few dozen notches. It didn't just turn down the scent, it wiped it out and scrubbed it away, leaving a strange void.

He didn't care for it and in hindsight he wondered how he'd never been alarmed by Natsu's strange empty scent when he'd been pretending to be a human. It was like a constant itch, just out of reach, constantly there and bothering him.

He touched Natsu's arm lightly. "Relax."

Natsu's fist clenched at his side then opened. Clench, unclench, clench. Finally. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"So stay." Lucy's voice was soft but insistent. "Don't go Natsu. I'll tell Erza you're sick."

The dragon slayer growled, a low rumble that stroked at Loke's protective nature. He wanted to sooth the younger man, to protect him. Natsu wouldn't appreciate that much, so he just squeezed his shoulder lightly then flashed both of the teens a smile.

"Let's get going. Who knows what kind of sexy damsels may be in distress, waiting to be rescued."

0000000000

Featured in the next chapter: Gray! Finally! He's been hiding out to allow for plot development but no longer!

Natsu on train

Loke continues to be the only useful Alpha

Lucy is confused. So is Gray. Or is Gray asleep? Both?

Erza remains suspicious

Wendy is Wendy. .

The march to Natsu's inevitable explosion continues.


End file.
